


Downtime

by rsadelle



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-13
Updated: 2000-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh helps Harrison relax after the dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: They're underage. If that squicks you, don't read it.
> 
> Based on what we learned in "Caged" (Josh is a slut) this is most likely AU. Ah well, it's still a nice idea.

"Well, that was an unqualified disaster," Harrison said when Brooke and Sam had safely made it into their house.

"Yes, it was," Josh agreed and sprawled back on the seat. "I need something to drink." He lolled his head to the side to look at Harrison. "Want to come to my house? My parents aren't home, so we can just hang."

"Yeah, sure. As long as you don't want me to do anything that requires movement."

"Deal." Josh pushed the intercom button and relayed the change of plans to the driver. When they arrived at Josh's house, Josh waved Harrison in toward the couch and handed him the remote control. "I'm going to have some Gatorade. You want anything?"

"Nah. I'm good. Except I can't move and this outfit is killing me."

Josh laughed at him. "Take off the coat and tie. You'll feel much better." Josh sat next to Harrison.

Harrison let his jacket slide off his shoulders, but the intricacies of his tie escaped him. "I can't move enough to get the tie off."

Josh set down his Gatorade and reached over to Harrison. "Here, let me." Josh deftly undid Harrison's tie and the top two buttons of his shirt. He patted Harrison's shoulder before picking up his glass. Harrison flipped channels and settled on a Star Trek: The Next Generation rerun. "Next Generation was always so much cooler than the original series," Josh commented. "What?" He said when Harrison looked at him incredulously. "You like the original better?"

"No. It's just, you're not the kind of guy I would expect to know anything about Star Trek."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're a jock."

"Oh, so just because I'm a jock, I can't like sci fi? I'm sick of people basing their opinions of me on the fact that I play football."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I said anything." Harrison held up his hands in surrender.

"I happen to be a very big Star Trek fan."

"All right, I believe you."

"I even dressed up as Riker for Halloween in fifth grade."

"Riker?" Harrison looked at Josh questioningly.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't such a great costume, but I really wanted to be Riker."

"I wanted to be Data in fourth grade," Harrison said, "but things were really rough then--my parents were splitting up--so I ended up being a ghost."

Josh laughed. "I can see you as a ghost, but not as Data." Josh considered Harrison for a moment. "You'd make a good Q."

Harrison snorted. "Yeah, right. Me as a being with supreme powers. I can't even get a girl to really want to go out with me."

"Don't feel too bad. I can't either. They just wanted the fantasy of Josh Ford, the popular football star."

There seemed to be nothing left to say, so they both returned their attention to the TV and watched Picard try to deal with Q's manipulations. After a while, Josh noticed Harrison absently rubbing his shoulders.

"Are you all right?"

Harrison grimaced. "I'm really sore."

"C'mere." Harrison shifted closer to Josh. Josh put his hands on Harrison's shoulders and gently kneaded the sore muscles, digging his fingers in to relieve the tension. Harrison sighed and relaxed fractionally. "Better?"

"Yeah."

Josh drew away. "Take off your shirt and lie down and I'll do this right." Josh stood up. "I'm going to get you some orange juice. You should have some liquids." When Josh returned from the kitchen, he handed a glass to Harrison, who had done as Josh had asked and was lying on his stomach with his shirt draped over the arm of the couch.

Josh knelt next to the couch and returned to his self-appointed task of easing Harrison's pain. Harrison slowly relaxed and made pleased little noises. Josh had to rescue the glass from Harrison's pleasure loosened hands. Josh's hands slowed from a massage into long, slow caresses down Harrison's back. Josh realized what he was doing and started to remove his hands, but Harrison pushed himself back up into Josh's touch with a small sound of protest. Josh resumed his gentle stroking. Harrison rolled over lazily and captured Josh's hands against his skin.

Harrison smiled up at Josh. "Thanks. I feel like I'm going to melt."

"You're welcome." Josh leaned over and caught Harrison's lips in a gentle, slow kiss. Harrison kissed back and slid his hands up Josh's arms to his shoulders. He pulled Josh down onto him as they kept kissing. Josh swung one leg over Harrison and pulled himself up onto the couch so that he was straddling Harrison. Josh tried to hold his weight off of Harrison, but Harrison arched up and pulled Josh back down with him.

"Harrison," Josh breathed against slightly parted lips.

"Yes," Harrison breathed back. He pressed his lips up into Josh's as he shifted so he could feel Josh's hardness pressing into his own. He swallowed Josh's pleased gasp and began thrusting in tiny, controlled motions. He slid his hands under Josh's shirt to stroke them against Josh's skin.

They thrust and rubbed against each other until Josh stiffened and came. The novelty of watching it, of knowing he'd caused the pleasure he could see in Josh's face, pushed Harrison over the edge and he came with a scream that was cut off by Josh's savage kiss. They lay quietly after they'd spent themselves, basking in the afterglow. Harrison stretched just to feel Josh's body all along his.

Josh ran his hands through Harrison's hair. "Harrison?"

"Mmm?" Harrison hadn't quite made it back to the point of being coherent.

"Next time, do you think we could get all our clothes off first?"

Harrison was startled back to the point of being verbal and he smiled up at Josh sweetly. "Okay. Yeah. Next time."

"Good." Josh smiled back and kissed Harrison lightly. He pulled himself away and stood up, extending a hand to Harrison. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up. I'll let you borrow something to wear."

Harrison accepted Josh's hand. "Can I check out your chest while we change?"

Josh blushed but acquiesced. "Sure. As long as I can check you out."

Harrison beamed and squeezed Josh's hand tighter. "Lead on."


End file.
